Ce n'était que mensonge
by Elzia
Summary: Le pire n'était pas que personne ne semblait s'en préoccuper. Le pire n'était pas les réprimandes pour avoir fait confiance à ce journal. Le pire était qu'il lui manquait. (Traduction)


Ils ont tous menti. Ils disaient que ça irait mieux, que la douleur s'atténuerait, mais ce n'était que mensonge.

Il te manque.

C'est le pire.

Pas d'avoir été grondée - _grondée_ \- après avoir été possédée. Pas d'avoir été traitée d'idiote pour avoir fait confiance à un journal. Le pire est qu'il te manque.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Les âmes soeurs semblent un concept merveilleux. Les gens pensent que ce sera quelqu'un qui te complétera, avec qui tu donneras le meilleur de toi-même. Quelqu'un de merveilleux. Ça ne te trompait plus. Ton âme soeur peut murmurer des choses, révéler tes plus sombres pensées et te faire croire qu'elles sont normales. Qu'elles sont désirables. Elle peut te faire haïr tous ceux qui te diront qu'elles ne le sont pas.

Et si la personne qui te comprenait mieux que personne n'était pas gentille, n'était pas attentionnée, n'était pas une bonne personne... Et si la personne que tu comprenais le mieux était froide, sombre et -

(ne le dis pas)

mauvaise?

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Parfois tu t'allonges sur le sol froid et humide alors que la pluie tombe autour de toi et tu tentes de te souvenir ce que c'est que d'être désirée pour toi-même. Ce que c'est d'être désirée.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Tu t'entailles la main en coupant des carottes et regardes le filet de sang qui coule, immobile, choquée, nostalgique.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Tu sors avec des garçons, de bons garçons, tous autant qu'ils sont. Ce sont tous des étudiants et des athlètes et tu les embrasses derrière des portes closes en tentant de te convaincre que c'est ce que tu veux. Et quand les mêmes personnes que celles qui t'ont qualifiée d'idiote pour avoir été victime du diable te taquinent avec ça, quand ils se plaignent et menacent à propos de ces fades garçons, tu as envie de hurler. Tu voudrais savoir ce qu'ils penseraient de l'amertume qui emplit ton âme, ce qu'ils penseraient de la noirceur de tes pensées.

Ce qu'ils penseraient du fait qu'il te manque.

Mais tu ne dis rien, tu te contentes de rejeter tes cheveux en arrière et de leur dire d'aller se faire voir.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Tu récupères le journal. Tu baisses les yeux, rougis et bégaies et tu parviens à le récupérer mais tu penses qu'il est détruit. Il a été transpercé, brulé, il a saigné et tu pleures en le voyant dans cet état. Il a l'odeur des feuilles brulées en automne. Il a l'odeur de la mort, de l'agonie et de la fin.

Tu choisis d'écrire quand même dedans. _Tom ? Tu es toujours là ?_

Tu n'attends aucune réponse.

Tu en obtiens une.

 _À peine,_ répond-il, _je n'ai plus la force de faire quoique ce soit._

Alors tu te remets à écrire, tu contournes la déchirure et tu écris mais il ne réponds plus à part _Fatigué._

 _Que dois-je faire ? Comment puis-je aider ?_ Lui demandes-tu alors.

 _Ouvre moi ton esprit,_ finit-il par dire, _je ne peux pas sans ton aide._

Tu réalises alors qu'il ne peut rien faire sans ta permission. Ou sans ton consentement.

Tu consents. Tu _l'aides._ Tu le sens revenir dans ton esprit, dans ton âme et le journal meurt entre tes mains.

Et il te murmure des choses.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Tu t'attendais à ce qu'il soit déçu, bouleversé, en colère, bref, à ce qu'il ressente quelque chose pendant que tu étais là, debout, à regarder ton petit ami tuer l'autre lui. Ce n'était pas le cas. Il faillit te posséder un instant, faillit tuer pour toi, faillit te faire tuer quand tu étais menacée mais il était plutôt satisfait de ce qu'il se passait. Tu l'as senti se réjouir en regardant l'autre lui mourir et c'est à ce moment que tu as réalisé qu'il était un rival. Qu'il était son rival.

Qu'il était ton rival.

Et maintenant il est mort et toi, tu es du côté des héros.

 _Ça nous sera utile,_ te dit-il alors.

XXXXXXXX

(Traduit du ficlet de Colubrina "They have all lied", le lien est sur mon profil, n'hésitez pas si la traduction vous paraît un peu pauvre ou si vous repérez des fautes. Tout comme l'auteure je laisse cette histoire en In-Progress, et je la compléterais si une suite venait à être écrite.)


End file.
